Rewarded
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: It's the night of the Young Southern California Awards, a televised inter-collegiate awards ceremony, and these could make the future of the students at Hollywood Arts if they win. The boys/girls aren't a united squad because of some relationship complications and when they sit at the same table will it be awkward? Implied Bade, Tandre, Cabbie and Jandre. One-shot.


**Rewarded**

_**Little one-shot I thought of, little friendship fic between Jade and Andre after the newly announced Young Southern California Awards had not gone the way Andre wanted...**_

* * *

__It was the day of this massive Hollywood Arts meetup in this supermall shopping centre, specifically the awards ceremony for the end of the school year before the summer break. You know but this year was actually the big leagues; the school had opted to extend the awards across multiple schools – so it was an intercollegiate award ceremony where the youth across Southern California would receive titles such as 'Best Young Aspiring Actor/Musician', in fact, titles that Beck and Andre were specifically up for. Nevertheless, this was still the biggest student get together in a long time, and the schools knew that so they rented out 3 bar/clubs for their students' usage where they could party, drink up and get with whoever they pleased up until 1:30 am that is.

The ceremony started at 8:00 pm and since it was the biggest mall in LA, who wouldn't want to get their early and meet up with their friends. By 7:00 pm, the boys were split up, Andre and Beck were together walking down the long white strip of corridor towards the ceremony building, unfortunately for them it would be on the other side of the monstrous construction of the building and well by the end of it your feet would definitely be hurting. Robbie decided to do a little shopping for some clothes once a particularly eccentric fashion shop caught his eyes, immediately he was in the store before he knew it, and well the lads were split up. As he strolled off in the distance, Robbie begged them through a shout to save a seat for him and under his breath something about not caring because 'he wasn't in the running to win anything like those two'.

A tweet from Sinjin pops up on Beck's phone and claims 'Not gonna be out tonight cause I'm sick, would've done a backflip on stage if I got an award.' Beck cracks a joke and Andre nearly fell to the floor laughing with hysteria.

Since Robbie was taking forever in the store, the boys just decided instead of waiting to meet up with Ryder Daniels. A quick snap let them know where to meet him before actually going into the event. Ryder was waiting for Andre and Beck in the food court, and the amount of familiar people that catch both of the boys' eyes is oddly unsettling as all of these students seem to know them, but it largely wasn't reciprocated. After the mandatory secret handshake upon meeting everyone took a step back to check the trims, clothes and shoes the others had come with. The silent exchange lasted no more than 10 seconds and ended with each other hyping the other's up. This was rather a semi-casual event, the school had let the student body know that it would have been live-streamed at the minimum and if they had sorted out a deal on time televised as an opportunity for the nominees and especially the winners to display their brand to Hollywood. So like a lot of other students, Andre, Beck and Ryder splashed some cash to make themselves that little bit extra presentable...

* * *

Andre PoV:

When we walked into the hall type of thing where the awards ceremony took place, it reminded me instantly of like the Grammy's or Oscar's, the schools had outdone themselves this time. There were camera's set up around the event hall if that's what you would call it, and it had a black, gold and white theme with the tables and everything. I kinda felt special because the nominees were given round tables towards the front of the staging area and all those who wanted to attend – even though it was kinda compulsory to come, had slightly levelled staging seats behind. I think for a fact over 2,000 students alone were here already. The only tables that were completely free were right at the front, so that was a no go. We looked around for some people that we knew and a glimpse of bright red hair in the close right-hand side of the place caught our attention.

"Guys, look towards the right notice anything familiar?" Beck said with enthusiasm, as he slapped my chest.

"What all I see is a bunch of unfamiliar faces," I responded

"Bro come on the red hair, aren't you like supposed to be project partners on something in some class." Ryder chimed in.

"Ryder, that could be anyone…I still have no idea who you're talking about." I say louder getting a few stares my way, as I frantically try to find who they're referring.

"His ex, Robbie's thing that will never happen, come bro look _Cat_ and her friends." As he said that Beck grabbed my face and turned my head towards the direction I was supposed to looking, an 'Oh' escaped my mouth "…And it looks like their table is half full, perfect let's go."

* * *

He shoved me forward and we start walking in unison like an elite force in their direction. So it was Lil red. She must be with Tori, Jade and Trina; our squads don't talk or mix beyond the point of flirtation. Ryder had a thing with Cat before, Beck and Jade are maybe a thing and Tori rejected me recently. It was more the boys hung out with the boys and vice versa. So there wasn't really a reason to hang out with each other except if school demanded it. The only reason I had gotten close to Cat was because of Ryder, she was such a sweet girl, and Ryder didn't treat her right at all. It was only after he started talking to her that I actually knew who she was and she was really funny. Because of him, we've worked on several projects together and she's very talented; for a so-called 'ditzy' – which was the reason Ryder dumped her, she was determined, dedicated and head-strong on what she wanted to do. She's quite amazing that she doesn't let the rumours get to her.

Regarding the old 'new girl' Tori, we instantly connected when I was her tour guide to the school, she had transferred from her old school to ours and we had this flirtatious thing going on and it felt amazing. Last week since school was ending for the year and prom was around the corner and everything, I wanted to shoot my shot and not regret not telling her how I felt. I asked her to be my prom date. She said yes, we had a great time dancing together, laughing and drinking; and finally, we kissed. My game plan seemed to have worked. The next day was the same as usual and then I finally dared to ask her out and guess what. She rejects me. I find out through a drunk text from her a couple of days later that she 'fucked some guy' at a party, 3 days after prom. Can't say I'm the biggest fan of hers right now and I don't want to be sat near her, to be honest. Just don't lead me on like that for so long. I don't have the time or energy to put into that relationship anymore and the snaps from her just don't stop.

Jade West has a thing, I think, with Beck; but after prom, there was a fight and I don't think the two have spoken since. I've got no real issue with her because I don't know her like that. But I do know that behind that instant layer of ice, Jade is actually a very caring and kind girl; literally, I sit next to her in one of my calc classes and she's always helping me out whether I'm stuck with a problem or if I need paper. Usually, I don't even have to ask. Beyond that, we don't speak, because what are we going to speak about apart from Beck who is maybe cheating on her…

* * *

As we're walking, I try getting out of facing Tori, I hadn't told the lads she rejected me after. I start bringing up things like "Ryder isn't it going to be awkward for you between you and Cat? That was a messy break up you know?" I thought that would work but…

"Nah bro, we chat often, she's a great girl and an even better friend just to talk to you know." For fuck sake, next…

"But Beck isn't there hella tension between you and Jade at the moment, I don't want there to be an aura of gloom you know." He continues to push me forward.

"Buddy don't worry about that I'm a trained actor." I stop and turned back to look at him and he gives me a snarky smirk. Reluctantly as we've got to the seats, I sit down.

Waiters attend our table as we sit and offer us light soft drinks, and we accept gladly.

"Well hello, ladies." Ryder stated, they looked at him and responded with alternative versions of a quick 'hey' seemingly as if we've disturbed them, which we have.

"You don't mind if we sit here do you, ladies, we've got nowhere else to sit and it's easier with faces that you recognise. We'll go if you have a problem." I say to try to break the ice.

"No need to leave, you guys are cool," Tori responded without looking at either of us.

"Yay, no problem with me." Cat added.

"Thanks, I'll leave the seat next to you for Robbie, if he comes." I nodded towards her and she had a wide smile back, slightly blushing.

* * *

It's 8:00 pm and this is where the principals of each school started making the welcoming announcements and giving out shoutouts to certain pupils or other teachers that they wished to express their gratitude to. Robbie had arrived ten minutes later in the most strange outfit possible but quite frankly it suited him. A female student was on stage and had announced Burf was banned from the mall for life due to his unruly behaviour and vandalism, maybe to warn us or something. Soon after, they started announcements and displaying some works of the nominees of each category, before awarding the winner. Robbie left when he knew he wasn't winning anything, despite Cat's protests and said he would meet us after it was over. Tori won something, maybe best young singer I couldn't care less, all I knew was that the song that was playing over the sound system with her vocals on it was written by yours truly.

I whispered under my breath, "Don't trip on your way up." And the best thing happened, Trina who was awfully quiet walked up to that stage and just took the award and left. I started bursting out with laughter. Tori was in so much shock that she then she continued her speech – knowing it was live-streaming - and ended it with "I wouldn't have been able to do it without Andre Harris, thank you babe." That was the starting point of me being livid that night. Way to rub salt into a closing wound Tori. She ran off into the direction of Trina screaming for her award.

The point in the night of the event came to the award Beck was up for. He put on a brave face. The guy who won was from some school that I hadn't even heard of. Beck didn't win the award that he was up for and you could feel the rage seething from his body, but not an inch on his face.

"Think of it in a good light maybe next time, you could hone your craft even further and win it." Jade had attempted to put a positive spin on it and it backfired ever so slightly.

"Would you shut the fuck up, I don't need your opinion on every goddamned thing in my life Jade." Silence on the table before I said…

"Bro, you shouldn't talk to anyone in that way, go to the bathroom, wash your face and relax. We'll drink later to forget about it." He took a min before he got up and whispered 'Sorry', leaving for the bathroom.

* * *

The biggest shocker of the night was that I was bypassed for 'Best Young Aspiring Musician', for some bullshit 25-year-old student that had to retake a year in high school for a qualification. I was fuming. Everyone on the table could sense it and I couldn't even hide it. Beck had made his way back in time to hear the result. Tori tried to comfort me by rubbing one of my hands that were on the table and I jerked my hand back as soon as possible. I was being very hostile on purpose. And she looked shocked. As Beck sat back down, he shouted,

"What type of bullshit is that? Andre is the most talented human on Earth and isn't this supposed to be for us teens, not fucking adults." He got a series of applause from the students. No response from the panels, or rather the collection of teachers sitting on the front tables, it was the teachers that decided who to award at the end of the day and would pick from the selection of students that were voted in from the student body. The number of votes each nominee received was also supposed to be incorporated into the awarding system. Fucking rigged. Funny enough they started playing a song I composed as soon as the guy left the stage; great, great night.

Beck and I wanted to leave right there and then. Gladly for us, there was an intermission before the event resumed. I start ranting to Beck about the guy's age and he's riled up by the fact he didn't win the 'Actor' one when he's appeared and had significant roles in multiple films by this point. The thing is we deserved it though. We debated between ourselves should we go and party ourselves, but in the end, we were both up for one more award alongside Ryder, 'Best contributor to academic achievements, or in simpler terms best prefect, one for each school."

And you guessed it neither of us 3 won that award, it was given to Moose, Beck's ex-best friend, they had a serious falling out a couple of years ago. This night can't get any better.

* * *

There's my music again and clapping. I'm about to start texting on the lad's group chat like 'wtf'/"I'm not pissed but..." When Sikowitz and Lane walk up to both of us to check upon us. He honestly thought we were going to win those award, as we were supposed to be the front runners in the teachers' discussions before the voting took place. Lane said it could have been a statement from the other schools just to get a bite against Hollywood Arts; something political with the other schools having an agenda against Hollywood Arts' success in recent years. Regrettably, I snap at him, letting my frustrations out, saying "its bullshit about his age and I'm pissed off…Sikowitz, it would have been at least a bit more inspiring or easier to swallow for next year to have someone who was younger or the same age me win the award. But he has 8 years on me why the fuck was he even considered. He's a fully grown adult."

"I know, I know. But there's nothing I can do personally do about it now. Look, Andre, just wait till the end of the-"

A song that I know so well booms out of the system cutting Sikowitz off because yet again I wrote it, it's my song and this time my voice.

I hear the lyrics of the chorus:

* * *

~ "_And I could superhuman_

_And you still wouldn't love me_

_No, you still wouldn't love me_

_Cause I could never make your heart beat._

_There's not a single way I could make you change the way you feel about me._

_I don't have to be superhuman,_

_To know that." ~_

* * *

I give him the angriest look I could and in unison the 3 of us boys storm out of the place. That song just reminded me of all the Tori stuff and I didn't want to be here for that. We decided that were meeting up with Robbie and going home, tonight wasn't the night to celebrate and party. Sikowitz chases us outside of the building and stops us from going any further.

"Look, boys, I know tonight didn't go as planned, but still it's the last night of the year where you'll see all your classmates and teachers and I still want us to have a good time. And you never know at the end all of you may be surprised." He did have a good point. And I don't know how he did it but he convinced us to stay after providing comforting words. I also realised I had left my guitar on the stage of that hall because I was asked to perform. It was kinda necessary to go back and collect it now.

No way am I performing now. We still walk to meet up with Robbie to cool down, and then we return as a collective group. Before we entered the building again, Beck starts checking the train times and if we left now we could go home and drink at his. But Sikowitz pushes us inside. Now back on the table with the girls. Cat has an award by her side, with 'Most Versatile Female Student', I notice it and congratulate her. Her smile makes me feel slightly happier.

I left the table just to pee and it felt like everyone was staring at me seeing if I was gonna explode or something, I came back in to hear that they are playing the same song that I wrote and the back end of the song killed me inside when I wrote it. It didn't help that the girl that inspired the song was 2 seats around the table from me. The thought of thinking of Tori like that again, got me teary-eyed, I don't think I gave myself the chance to process the rejection and the tears started escaping from my eyes as the final verse of the song played out…

* * *

'_Yh __I'm sorry for letting you down,_

_But I don't know if I could even move on from you now,_

_It's for the sake of my sanity,_

_And to stop you from accidentally hurting me,_

_If I was superhuman,_

_I'd fly away,_

_And if I was something more,_

_I'd take you with me.' ~_

* * *

I tried to hide my face in my hands and force the tears back. When I looked around between my fingers I think everyone in the room had been affected by the song. It was like the whole atmosphere changed when the final chord played. As if everyone who had a broken heart was synced up, as is their hearts were beating in unison and reacting to the heartbroken tone of the music. It was sombre, I didn't like it felt like everyone had their eyes on me, which made me feel even more conscious about the fact Tori was right there.

Beck subtly in a hushed tone whispered in my ear, "Are you okay bro?"

I responded with 'thought I was, but nope', my guitar had been brought to the table after a request of mine. I stood up and scanned the table. Cat was sniffling, Ryder was really quiet, Robbie's eyes were teary. Tori looked indifferent, really sums it up. And what surprised me just before I turned to pick up my guitar and leave was when I caught Jade's eye. The stare lingered longer than usual because I hadn't seen her cry before or show any sign of vulnerability. Tears were fully rolling down her face and it seemed like I cracked the ice queen. I broke the stare. I picked up my guitar put it on my back and left, a bountiful round of applause followed me during my exit. Now I just wanted to go home and into my bed.

I ignored the stares, I ignored everything and everyone and just started walking down the halls of the mall again, towards the train station.

* * *

I didn't get far before I felt a hand on my shoulder, telling me to wait, a female voice. I turned around to be surprised by the face, caused I was about to snap at Sikowitz if it was him. It was Jade and she was still very much teary-eyed too. My face instantly warmed up.

She said "Andre that song was beautiful. I don't know how they didn't give you that award." She sniffled, she was a pretty crier.

"Thanks, Jade." It was still a major shock to me seeing her cry like this.

"Honestly, I don't even know why I'm crying like this. Andre what's wrong, are you okay...?"

"Today has just been shit for me you know. Not winning that award was something else man. Excuse me, woman." I chuckled at that and then tears start streaming down my face which made her more concerned or rather attentive; she lifts my face and makes me stare into her eyes. She's crying too,

"Andre, come on. Tell me the real reason." She's serious. But it's not like we've ever been that close for her to be touching me in such a caring way. This wasn't the Jade I knew or rather I hadn't seen this side of her.

"A girl recently broke my heart, we had the greatest chemistry anyone had seen and she lead me on. After the day we had been out all night, and I shot my shot, we kissed. The next day, I told her how I feel and she flat out rejected me. That song that was playing just flat out reminded me of that pain." My voice was shaky, almost like I didn't want to admit it.

"And the girl and when..." I give her a look that's like 'really?' and she gives one back that's deadly serious with her teary blue eyes.

"Seriously, you think I'm gonna tell the world, spit it out already." That sounds more like her. She giggles which is cute, I don't know why but I'm feeling a lot better now.

"Mmmmmmm." I'm hesitant.

"Mmmm what, come on Andre."

"Promise me you won't laugh girl." I'm smiling with teary eyes and she nods her head, "It was Tori after prom." Her face had a quick but catchable annoyed reaction to Tori's name being mentioned, but quickly it returned to 'normal' teary Jade.

"Seriously, no way. Are you over her?" She sounds like if she's trying to be concerned or shocked, but I guess it's not something she's used to.

"Look at my face clearly not." I burst out in laughter, and she reactively hugged me, it was welcomely warming.

* * *

"So tell me, why are you crying then?" Time to pull the UNO reversal card.

"Hmmm, you made me cry." She's trying to get out of it.

"Nah I ain't taking that you just made me pour my heart out to you. Now you're going to do the same." She started crying, tears streaming down her eyes and she trying to keep herself together, I instinctively rub her arm to comfort her. Somehow, we had made it outside onto the field of the mall. We both sit, "Go on let it out."

"There's this guy that I was talking to, never official but I had met his parents and everything."

"So Beck. And..." She looks up at me like how I knew, "Come on, I'm his best friend, carry on…"

"Well turns out his mum and dad wanted him to ask me out properly, 'to start treating me like a proper girlfriend because they approved of me' and I was excited." Her face turned down to face the floor.

"But..." I knew there was something else.

"He was cheating on me, or rather he did a couple of days after prom. I caught him with another girl about to do some stuff at a party, after I had gone to get a drink to come back and see them kissing and walking out somewhere. I left as soon as I saw the sight. It broke my heart, your song just evoked that sense of you can never be enough for someone." Well, that's how it felt writing it anyway.

"And the girl…"

"You sure you want to know?" She looked concerned for me.

"Why?" Hesitation from her, but I nodded 'go on' to let her know it was okay to tell me.

"It was Tori." I choke on air and my chest tightens a bit. I don't know what to think or say. The shock left me speechless and stiff. I get up to give her a proper hug, standing up now I gestured for her to be in my arms - my arms slid down to just above her waist, where it felt the most natural.

"Well, we've both been fucked over by some shitty people huh..." I still found it hard to process Beck would do that to me, knowing I liked the girl. And the thought of those two getting together like that-

"So when we locked eyes and I saw you teary-eyed leaving, I had to check up on you if you were okay." She still never needed to be asked, she was a very kind soul.

* * *

"I do consider you a friend, you know?" I whispered in her ear.

"Really? We haven't really talked outside of class." She sounds too surprised by that.

"Still. Well in class your always supportive, nice about helping out. You're hella smart and it helps a lot that you're quite cute." I threw that last one in there to make her feel slightly better. And it worked because she laughed and hit my shoulder. "I can't stay back there but I'm sure you're going to do something with your friends in there afterwards. So I won't take up any more of your time."

"To be honest I don't have many friends in there, a lot of people are fake in this school. I was going to cut ties with most of them before summer started anyway. Cat's the only one I can trust. But we're friends, right?"

"Really, Jade one of the most popular girls in the school doesn't have many friends? That's a shocker." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious though." She disputed cutely.

"Alright, but since we're official friends now we need a handshake. I have one with all my friends." I step back a bit from her.

"Are you serious right now?"

"Deadly, come on. See it goes like this." I grab her arm and pull her down towards the flat part of the field so that we can practice together.

* * *

_[Clap each other's right-hand forwards and back, fist bump up, down, straight; do a 360-degree spin clockwise; right-foot boot clap; left-foot boot clap; then go in for the chest bump but instead because she was a girl, we hugged for 5 seconds; break apart; step 2 steps back and then finger wag.]_

* * *

It took 10 mins to teach her and we practised for a while to get it to perfection. She was cute, very cute and most importantly laughing now, not crying and I was the same.

"Thank you, Jade, I really needed it." She pulled me in for another hug and kissed my cheek,

"Right back you."

"Make sure we speak over summer."

"You have my snapchat don't you, here's my number, if you need to call me whenever you want." She grabbed my phone outta my pocket, gestured me to unlock it and put her number in my phone.

"If spending time with you is like this when you're sad, it'll be amazing when we're happy." I smiled at her.

"Just make sure you call at least once okay." Her face looked sad, she must really not have a lot of friends. I immediately dialled her number behind my back and when she answers, she hears her voice behind me.

"You need to know my number to call me too." I gently tap her forehead with my phone, she smiles and links with my arm.

"I will don't worry, walk me back to the hall, please. It's getting really cold out here."

"Sure but I'm not going back inside," I say with firm confidence.

"Not even if it's with me." She gives me the puppy dog eyes, I almost want to say 'I'll stay just for you' but opt not to sound like a corny guy.

"Don't tempt me like that." I poke her nose.

"I'm kidding, I know you don't want to be in there." We made our way back to the spot.

"I guess this is where we depart, speak to you over summer alright."

"Yh summer." She's staring into my eyes, lingering and holding that stare. She wraps her arms around my neck and gestures to pull me in. I wrap my arms around her waist and our bodies are touching. She kisses my cheek and my cheeks instantly feel hot as if I was blushing. She doesn't break our eye contact and leans her head back a bit. She's not saying a thing I have an urge to kiss her right there and then. She's leaning in. And that's when I hear chanting in the background. We instantly break apart.

I hear "Andre you won." "Congratulations." "You did it bro." in these chants and start thinking what the hell were they talking about. As Jade's left arm brushes past my face my eyes catch the small bumps or maybe scars on her forearm.

"I'll snap you later call you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it Andre."

I walk away now with my guitar on my back for the last time smiling.

* * *

Turns out I won 2 things that night. The teacher's had opted to do a secret platinum/ultimate award for a special student. And that award was mine, 'Most Talented Youth with the Most Promising Future Award.' The second being the start of something special with Jade West. I guess the night could've gotten better and that I really was rewarded…

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the read, thought it was worth the write. Let me know how you felt about. AFJOC.**_


End file.
